GX Ultra Shiny (TCG)
GX Ultra Shiny (Japanese: ハイクラスパック GXウルトラシャイニー High Class Pack GX Ultra Shiny) is the name given to the twelfth Japanese subset released during the Sun & Moon Era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game and the second to be considered as an enhancement of the eighth main expansion, , featuring the collection symbol "SM8b". The subset contains a large number of reprinted , appearing as both regular and Shiny Pokémon. Information The High Class Pack GX Ultra Shiny was released in Japan on November 2, 2018 and continues the trend established with preceding subsets and —also classified as High Class Packs—by featuring a large amount of reprinted cards, with particular focus on . Several of the Pokémon included in the subset feature artwork previously exclusive to available outside Japan in various items of merchandise. The subset also includes a large number of Shiny Pokémon, all of which are reprints of cards released during the Sun & Moon Era, have a special embossed Holofoil treatment, and are s. All regular Shiny Pokémon cards feature different artwork and come in a new "S" rarity, while all Shiny Pokémon-GX utilize their prior print artwork and come in a new "SSR" rarity. Other than Pokémon-GX and cards, all non-secret cards do not have a rarity symbol. GX Ultra Shiny features 100 secret cards, the most of any set in any language, with 250 cards in total. This makes it both the largest Japanese set and the largest set in any language, surpassing the 236 cards included in the expansion released on the same day, currently the largest English set. GX Ultra Shiny also has a parallel foil set—each card without a rarity symbol features a Reverse Cracked Ice Holofoil variant. Combined with the standard set, this creates a master set of 375 cards. To accommodate the large number of cards, each booster pack contains 10 cards instead of the usual 5. Each pack contains 1 guaranteed Pokémon-GX card and 2 Holofoil cards; a parallel foil card may also be included unless it contains a regular Shiny Pokémon. Each booster box contains an average of 2-3 Shiny Pokémon, with 1 guaranteed Shiny Pokémon-GX card. Set list |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||PR}} |Grass||None}} |Grass||RR}} |Grass||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||RR}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Fire||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||RR}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||None}} |Water||RR}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||None}} |Lightning||RR}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||RR}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||PR}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||RR}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||None}} |Psychic||RR}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||PR}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||RR}} |Fighting||RR}} |Fighting||None}} |Fighting||RR}} |Fighting||RR}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||RR}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Darkness||None}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||PR}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||RR}} |Metal||None}} |Metal||RR}} |Fairy||None}} |Fairy||None}} |Fairy||None}} |Fairy||RR}} |Fairy||None}} |Fairy||None}} |Fairy||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||RR}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||None}} |Dragon||RR}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||None}} |Colorless||RR}} |Item||None}} |Item||None}} |Item||None}} |Item||None}} |Item||None}} |Item||None}} |Item||None}} |Item||None}} |Item||None}} |Item|Tool|None}} |Item|Tool|None}} |Item|Tool|None}} |Item|Tool|None}} |Item|Tool|None}} |Item|Tool|None}} |Item|Tool|None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Supporter||None}} |Stadium||None}} |Stadium||None}} |Stadium||None}} |Stadium||None}} |Stadium||PR}} |Energy|Colorless|None}} |Energy|Colorless|PR}} |Energy|Colorless|None}} |Energy|Colorless|None}} |Energy|Colorless|None}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Grass||S}} |Grass||S}} |Grass||S}} |Grass||S}} |Grass||S}} |Fire||S}} |Fire||S}} |Water||S}} |Water||S}} |Water||S}} |Water||S}} |Water||S}} |Lightning||S}} |Lightning||S}} |Psychic||S}} |Psychic||S}} |Psychic||S}} |Psychic||S}} |Psychic||S}} |Fighting||S}} |Fighting||S}} |Fighting||S}} |Fighting||S}} |Fighting||S}} |Darkness||S}} |Darkness||S}} |Metal||S}} |Metal||S}} |Metal||S}} |Metal||S}} |Metal||S}} |Metal||S}} |Metal||S}} |Fairy||S}} |Fairy||S}} |Fairy||S}} |Dragon||S}} |Dragon||S}} |Dragon||S}} |Dragon||S}} |Colorless||S}} |Colorless||S}} |Colorless||S}} |Colorless||S}} |Colorless||S}} |Grass||SSR}} |Grass||SSR}} |Grass||SSR}} |Fire||SSR}} |Fire||SSR}} |Fire||SSR}} |Fire||SSR}} |Water||SSR}} |Water||SSR}} |Water||SSR}} |Water||SSR}} |Lightning||SSR}} |Lightning||SSR}} |Psychic||SSR}} |Psychic||SSR}} |Psychic||SSR}} |Psychic||SSR}} |Psychic||SSR}} |Fighting||SSR}} |Fighting||SSR}} |Fighting||SSR}} |Fighting||SSR}} |Fighting||SSR}} |Darkness||SSR}} |Darkness||SSR}} |Darkness||SSR}} |Darkness||SSR}} |Metal||SSR}} |Metal||SSR}} |Metal||SSR}} |Metal||SSR}} |Fairy||SSR}} |Fairy||SSR}} |Dragon||SSR}} |Dragon||SSR}} |Dragon||SSR}} |Colorless||SSR}} |Colorless||SSR}} |Grass||UR}} |Water||UR}} |Lightning||UR}} |Psychic||UR}} |Psychic||UR}} |Metal||UR}} |Dragon||UR}} Gallery In other languages Category:Pokémon Trading Card Game expansions de:High-Class Pack GX Ultra Shiny (TCG) it:GX Ultra Shiny (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲーム サン&ムーン ハイクラスパック GXウルトラシャイニー zh:GX 究极闪光（集换式卡片）